


100% Leg

by Neko234



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Crack, Fluff, M/M, Nerds being cute and in love, Rhys being dumb and clumsy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 14:55:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6758686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neko234/pseuds/Neko234
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For this prompt: </p>
<p>Person B decides to surprise person A when they get home from a long day at work, so when person A walks into their bedroom, they are met with Person B standing in front of the bed wearing nothing but a pair of platform heels.</p>
<p>Person A is caught off guard and is standing there blubbering so person B puts on their best smirk and goes to strut over to their partner when one of their heels snap and they go tumbling to the ground.</p>
<p>Person A snaps out of it and rushes over to person B on the floor, person B’s ankle swelling up to the size of their leg, and person B just sits there shrieking “THOSE WERE EIGHTY DOLLAR HEELS!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	100% Leg

**Author's Note:**

> These are the heels Rhys is wearing ;D http://leenhiddles.tumblr.com/post/143781874653/soflobrat-champagne-diamondsz-xo-%E1%97%B7%E1%96%87%E1%97%A9t

"Bro? Rhys where are you?"

 

It had been a long day at the office and Vaughn was exhausted, every part of him ached from sitting on his butt for all day long and all he wanted was a hot bath and some cuddle time with his boyfriend. He dropped his briefcase onto the couch, frowning in concern when Rhys didn't answer. The taller man had to be home, he didn't usually leave without shooting a text to Vaughn to let him know.

 

"Rhys?" Vaughn asked worriedly heading towards their bedroom. Maybe he was just asleep. He carefully opened the bedroom door and—yea whoa not asleep, far from it actually. Rhys was definitely awake; in fact he was sitting on the edge of the bed, completely naked except for a pair of beautiful golden heels on his feet. The shorter man's mouth watered at the sight, eyes traveling up the length of his boyfriend's gorgeous body.

 

"Rhys you... _Wow_!" Vaughn stuttered, completely stunned because no matter how many times he saw the taller man naked it never failed to make him a blushing mess. Rhys stood slowly, a seductive grin on his face as he purred, "Like what you see, babe?" The glasses clad man nodded, mouth still hanging open as lust started to pool in his belly.

 

"You want a little show? Cause I'm very much in the mood for that." The brunette took a step forward then wobbled and Vaughn let out a soft chuckle. Rhys pouted, glaring half heatedly at him, "Hey I'm trying to be sexy here, bro!"

 

"Sorry! Please continue."

 

With a little huff Rhys took another wary step, this time without too much of a wobble. He grinned confidently as he took slow, measured steps towards his boyfriend. Unfortunately for him just as he was half way there Rhys stepped just oddly enough that his ankle bent inwards while the heel snapped and he went down like a crumbling tower. All flailing limbs and shouts from both men as Vaughn rushed up to him, kneeling down in front of Rhys.

 

"Oh gods, Rhys are you ok?" Vaughn asked in a panic trying to check him over. The taller man shifted so his legs could be seen and shrieked, "THOSE WERE EIGHTY DOLLAR HEELS! _God dammit_!" The glasses clad man gave him a look noting how his ankle was quickly swelling up.

 

"Honestly, I don't care if they were a million bucks you're never allowed to wear those again." Vaughn said as he carefully slipped the expensive heels off, wincing at Rhys' hiss of pain. He helped him to stand up and practically carried him over to the bed, sitting him down as he threw some clothes at the injured man.

 

"Get dressed, bro. I'm taking you to the doctors right now."

 

"Ughhh...Eighty dollars, Vaughn. Right down the drain." Rhys sighed mournfully, pulling on the clothes. The shorter man helped him up again, allowing Rhys to lean pretty much all his weight onto him. As he dragged him out the door and to the doctors Rhys murmured, "You know I love you right?"

 

Vaughn smiled, because sometimes he couldn't believe how lucky he'd gotten to have a boyfriend _and_ a best friend like Rhys. "Yea, I know. Love you too, you dork." Besides, he'd always enjoyed playing mother hen for Rhys.

 

End


End file.
